


Happy 1 year anniversary

by APersonTM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fingerfucking, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonTM/pseuds/APersonTM
Summary: Hinata is frustrated. 1 year of dating Kageyama and they haven't even had proper sex yet.So for their anniversary, he decided to be a bit daring and try something...A something that wasn't a great idea when done at school.Oh well, maybe the end result was worth it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Happy 1 year anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> My first KageHina smutt  
> Please enjoy

Today is Shouyou and Kageyama's first year anniversary. And today is also the day when the redhead plans on going all the way with his boyfriend. Yes, believe it or not, both boys never had proper sex before. The (much more than) occasional masturbation of the other was something they were used to doing, but had never really got to the penetration part yet. And Shouyou's craving it.

Fortunately, his mom and sister are off to their grandmother's house for the week-end, meaning he has the whole house to do whatever he pleases. Everything will be absolutely perfect for tonight, but he still needs to do something very... daring, if he does say so himself, to prepare for it.

And here Shouyou is, alone in his room, looking at the dreaded small box sitting innocently on his bed.

Was he really going to be able to do this for the whole day? He really doesn't know if he should go through with this... But what the red haired boy does know is that his determination is stronger than anything, whatever the situation. If he doesn't want it to hurt he needs to be able to do this, is what he tells himself.

So he opens the box and stares at the butt plug inside. Though he has used it a couple of times to get used to the feeling, he's never worn it to school. Let alone for a whole day. It's going to be a very interesting experience, indeed.

Sliding off his pants and boxers, he places himself butt up on the bed, one hand pulling the lube out of his nightstand. He squirms a bit as he uncaps the bottle. Doing that sort of thing the moment he wakes up is not at all in his routine. But waiting any longer would only make him even more nervous. The lube squeezes easily into his free hand. Now decided, he starts to gently tease his hole, then slowly slides in one finger.

He relaxes a bit at the more familiar sensation and after a while, can slide in another one. At that, Shouyou lets out a small moan and thinks fleetingly of being thankful for being the only one left in the house. The ring of muscles around said fingers is awfully tight, but he pushes in nonetheless.

A few minutes pass as the redhead spreads the two fingers in his ass, scissoring them like Kageyama did, once (Shouyou remembers that moment vividly. It was the first time any one of them had had seen each other completely naked, as well as the first time Shouyou himself had had anything up his butt). The stretch is getting a lot more bearable by now, so a third one makes it's entrance. All movement stops for all of ten seconds before Shouyou pulls the bunched digits out and pushes them back in again. A couple of those slow thrusts later, he quickly picks up the pace. A low moan makes it's way out of his throat as he keeps on thrusting, fast and shallow. If he could just find that spot again...

He knows he doesn't have time for this, but he has no choice. There's no other way to finish this than for him to come. With that in mind (or really, nothing, at this point), he starts to stroke his dick at the same pace as the fucks himself on his fingers. The added sensation is a blessing, even more so when Shouyou  _ finally _ brushes close to his sweet spot deep inside him. His back arches into a bow as he changes his angle slightly to be able to hit it over and over again as hard as he can. He curses his small fingers of not being able to fully push into his prostate, but his fast pace eventually makes him utter a drawn out moan, which stutters off as he comes hot and wet onto his bed sheets.

He slips the buried digits out of his butt and can't even take a moment to wipe them on his covers before his knees give out from under him, collapsing in the mess. He feels wasted already and can't even think about getting up from his post-orgasm haze. Not until he catches sight of his alarm clock.

“Oh no-” he wheezes. He definitely won't be at morning practice, as it's already started. But... since he's already late, what's missing a bit of his first period, too? Shouyou won't even pretend to want to go, so he decides not to rush. The tension leaves his body again, which is fortunate, he's not done yet.

The redhead turns his head towards the butt plug sitting on his bed. He'd totally forgotten why he'd been doing all of the above, that he's on a mission. He reaches for it in a daze, shifting to his knees. He grabs the lube from the floor and spreads some on the silicon plug. Reaching back again to his hole, he presses the tip to his entrance. Unsurprisingly, it slides right in without any resistance. Shouyou briefly thinks something along the lines of, “ _ I can't wait 'til it's Kageyama instead of this... _ ”, blushes deep red at the thoughts and painstakingly gets up to go take a shower before his walk to school.

This isn't the most comfortable he's been in his life, but if the second year doesn't move around too much, he thinks he'll be fine.

  
  


Who is he kidding. Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno's best decoy, not move too much? There are better odds that Yachi-san willingly kisses Tanaka-senpai than of that happening.

Getting used to walking with something shoved up his ass already took him a good while, not to mention that he was walking like a penguin for a while. He even got to school in the middle of the second period because several failed attempts at getting on his bike made him rethink the idea...

After apologizing to his teacher and classmates, he goes and takes his seat. Unfortunately for him, as he sits down, the silicon gets pressed in deeper and he tries not to flinch. Shouyou doesn't know how he'll be able to survive today at all...

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Something is definitely wrong with Hinata. He wasn't there at morning practice and he  _ never _ misses practice, even if he's sick (Tobio found that one out quite painfully last year). The setter didn't even see him in between classes or during their usual lunch time together. What's worse is that all of this is happening on their anniversary, of all days. Did the stupid redhead forget? That won't do, Tobio is taking all of this very seriously. He got flowers on the way to practice, waking up super early to make it. He bought a fancy dress shirt to look nice for their one year date. He even booked a reservation at the local dinner to make sure they had a seat for tonight.

The ravenette needs to confront his boyfriend, make sure he's not getting the wrong idea, because he'll stress over what he said wrong in the past two months if he doesn't know what's going on soon.

But the older one apparently did want that. Each time Tobio would catch a glimpse of him in between classes, Hinata would round a corner and when he caught up, he would have vanished. How'd he do that anyways?

Sighing in frustration as it happens for the third time, he gives up and resigns himself to ask the dumbass in the locker room before evening practice. He won't be able to slip away this time...

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Kageyama catches Shouyou's arm right before he could leave the changing room. He doesn't think he can take this for much longer... He's been avoiding the other throughout the day because when Shouyou sees that face, paired with his very bad idea of a butt plug, Little Shouyou comes up to say hello. He needs that dick _so_ bad, but the red haired boy knows he has to wait. He wants their first time to be perfect and not in one of the school's bathroom stalls. So he sucks it up and tries to go on with his day. But when that hot ass boyfriend of his looks at him with those depthless blue eyes, Shouyou needs to grab his convictions with both hands and hold on, hard.

"Hinata..." Kageyama says in a rough voice, squeezing the arm in his grip. His setter hands go all the way around the redhead's left bicep, covering most of the skin of his upper arm where the sleeve of his volleyball uniform stops. Said hand is warm on him, and Shouyou feels as though he could be branded by it on the spot, not that he'd complain.

On a completely unrelated note, the spiker feels as if all of his conviction grabbing has been rendered virtually useless in far much less time than he's anticipated. It scares him, the power Kageyama holds over him...

A lip bite can't hold in the involuntary moan from escaping Shouyou's throat. His knees even start to tremble, his brows pulling together in a pleading way with his face flushing bright red, staring at the other.

The setter quickly let's go, eyes blown wide at the other's reaction, a deep blush also brightening up his face. The red haired boy can feel himself getting hard again as he squirms in place. At that moment, he thanks every god he can think of for being the only two left in the room.

"W-what is it K-kageyama" he manages to stutter. He can't even look at him anymore, eyes stubbornly hooked on the floor like his life depends on it (it probably is).

There's a pause, followed by a, "I wanted to know if you had some time after practice... I wanted to ask you about taking you out to dinner for our anniversary..." He whispers the words, sending pleasant shivers down Shouyou's spine and not helping his growing problem at all. But the words stick with him for a moment. Kageyama wanted to take Shouyou out? That tall boy was so cute and wholesome, he can't. Compared to what he's been doing literally all day, the redhead feels like he's the dirtiest person on earth right now.

The older spares a quick glance at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, seeing him scratching the back of his neck. He must have been nervous, with him not looking at Shouyou either. That thought has his stomach squeezing in fondness despite the situation, Kageyama was just too cute when he was like this.

But Shouyou still has a mission to accomplish, "Hmm, I was maybe thinking about you coming over after practice, though..." he replies lightly, now looking up at the setter, searching the face that snapped back to him as he spoke. Once again, his eyes are blown open wide and, if possible, wearing an even bigger blush on his face.

"O-oh, um yeah. Okay. We can do that instead."

"Great!" And he hurriedly escapes the room, closing the door behind him to waddle his way to the gym. But there is still a question that has yet to be answered... Will the boy be able to spike in his current condition?

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

“ _ What the fuck was that? _ ” thinks Tobio as the door closes on the smaller boy. He doesn't know of anything that could ever make his Hinata act like that. He didn't imagine this, though. That was too weird for any dream his brain could come up with. The setter can't even think straight right now. Not that he ever has since he started going out with the literal embodiment of the sun, but that's besides the point. The point is that he's stuck with a massive boner because his too cute of a boyfriend was not cute at all ten seconds earlier. That tangerine was, quoted, “ _ So fucking hot I wanna-. _ ”

Tobio catches his breath, stopping him from following that particular train of thought. Hinata would never do that on purpose, but there's going to be a problem if they end up alone together. The ravenette has been thinking of talking to the other about going a bit further together, but being rash about this will only give poor results. But the way the spiker was looking at him, “ _ As if he was begging for me to do him on the spot- _ ” Yet another thing he shouldn't be thinking about.

Taking a deep breath, again, he tries to slow down his heartbeat and calm himself. He can do this. He can and he will be respectful with his thoughts, be good and not at all turned on by anything his boyfriend throws at him.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Nope. That's it, he gives up. Shouyou cannot do this any longer.

He lands on the ground after spiking a ball set to him by a first year, the first in the evening. His knees almost instantly buckle from under him and the redhead tumbles to the ground, feeling too hot. His face is flushed crimson and he feels this hot sensation flood his entire body. Oh no, this is bad.

"Hinata-senpai! Are you alright?" cries the shocked first year.

Hearing the yell from across the gym, Nishinoya-senpai immediately sprints over and turns the grounded boy around on his back, causing Shouyou to utter a soft groan. "You're all red!" The libero feels his forehead before adding, "And you're burning up!" The moment after, the gym doors open and in appears Kageyama. His eyes lock in on the orange mess in an instant, face a mix of surprise and worry. Though quickly enough the surprise vanishes to be replaced with an all too familiar frown. The worry is still present in his features, but was something that Shouyou would not have noticed this time last year.

"What happened?" He asks rather loudly, running over immediately after his overly-dramatic entrance.

"I don't know... he just up and crumbled on the floor..." their kohai responds.

"No, I'm fine... just... stressed, is all." the redhead says, trying to get himself up again. "I'll manage. Don't worry."

"Nope, don't even think about it." they all hear Ennoshita-senpai say from across the net. The new team captain may not be as scary as Daichi-san, but he had the same level of authority in his voice, effectively snapping the gaze of all the team to him the second he started to speak. "You're taking the rest of the day off, Hinata." He then turns to Kageyama, crosses his arms over his chest and continues with, "And you, too. Take your boyfriend home and make sure he's alright, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I was about to ask for permission, actually." Kageyama nods before turning back to Shouyou. He bends down and slips his arms under the spiker's legs and back before grunting as he pulls him up with him, princess carry style. The way the redhead is being jostled is not at all appreciated, his face shading an even deeper red and his arms come up to grip the other's neck like a vice.

"Hey! I said I'm fine! And I can walk, you know!" the orange haired boy protests, feeling embarrassed. He can totally see Tsukishima snickering at them from the corner of his eye, but wisely decides to ignore it.

"I know, but just let me carry you please, baby? I'm worried about you." That definitely has Shouyou shut up. Kageyama's never called him _baby_ before, and if Shouyou could blush more, he would have. The ravenhead even said that in front of the whole team with a straight face, no less!

The shock leaves the redhead speechless, so he opts to pout and nod his head okay, bringing himself even closer to the other's chest. Kageyama says a small thank you to the captain and coach before he carries the boy to the club room. His heavy footsteps send shocks throughout Shouyou's body, making him squirm around in the arms holding him. The whole experience causes the smaller's hole to squeeze around the silicon at the same pace as the footfalls, not helping the situation at all.

Upon their arrival, the spiker gets back on his own two feet. Relief and disappointment wash over him, but he doesn't have time to process these feelings as the setter bends down again, gives him a tight hug and starts to lean in for what would be a soft and sweet kiss.

Emphasis on the would be, because the redhead quickly pulls away before their lips could meet, his breath shallow. "Now's not the right time Kageyama... can you wait a bit for me, please?" he says, avoiding the other's gaze.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

With that statement, Tobio's worriness shoots up. Hinata never refused a kiss, especially the rare times when the taller initiates them. Something is definitely up and the ravennette has a very bad feeling about it.

"Okay... come on, then. Let's change and head to yours. Do you still want me to stay for a bit?" he asks softly, scanning the other's face for a reaction. His observation brings up a flinch and a head snapped in his direction harbouring slightly parted lips and an intense stare.

"Y-yes!" He says, too enthusiastic for his facial expression. With that, he turns around and goes to his bag to change. Tobio goes to a corner of the room and follows suit, avoiding the sight of the small, lean, almost naked body teasing him. “ _ Not at all the moment, Tobio. This situation is too serious.” _

Never would he have thought that he would end up pressed up against Hinata's bedroom door, his dick in the redhead's mouth not even 2 minutes of coming through the front door.

The walk to his house was made in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them looked anywhere else than in front of themselves. Though Tobio could see that Hinata's shoulders were tense and his walk was a little different than usual. Millions of scenarios played in the setter's mind, each worse than the one before. As they reached the door, he let out a sigh and the red haired boy quickly opened it, motioning the other to follow. Then, after taking off their shoes, Hinata led him directly to his room.

And here they are, not even a single word spoken since leaving school, as the younger of the two tries to shake off the surprise that made him freeze in place.

He had, in all honesty, anticipated everything but this.

"H-hey, Hinata, d-dumbass!" he manages after the fourth bobbing motion did on his member. Tobio tries to move the head that's on him, but as his hands grab orange hair Hinata groans loudly, sending a vibration through his mouth which makes the ravennette shiver from his toes to the top of his head. "S-stop!" he let out before successfully pulling the redhead off of him, trembling. "What are you doing?"

Hinata just looks up at Tobio from his knees, eyes half closed with a lustful look in them, a bit of saliva dripping down his chin. It's not the first time that the smaller sucked him off, but this, this is new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and that's all for this adventure!
> 
> Jkjk I'm continuing this for sure, though I'm not sure if I have the balls to post it...  
> I'll see how much positive attention this gets and I'm gonna see from there.  
> Thanks again and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
